


Pump Up the Jam

by Beltenebra



Series: BoKuro BR2 Card [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Crushes, Fluff, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beltenebra/pseuds/Beltenebra
Summary: Kuroo loves everything about his apartment except his neighbor's excessively loud music. Said music is, to be fair, incredibly awesome but Kuroo has to do something about it.





	Pump Up the Jam

**Author's Note:**

> For SASO 2017 - prompt "can u stop listening to ur (sweet af) music so loudly thank"

Kuroo woke up far too early for a Sunday to the pulse of an excellent bass line. The clock informed him that it was nine thirteen am. That was just _wrong_. Most days he had to be out of bed and coherent before eight. He’d been hoping to sleep in until ten or eleven at least. If he had no choice but to be awake, he supposed that ‘Are You Gonna Be My Girl’ was a pretty good morning jam.

Kuroo loved almost everything about his new apartment. It was close enough to campus to walk to class, reasonably priced, and had lots of natural light. From the people that he’d met so far there seemed to be a decent mix of older students and young professionals in the building. 

He figured his downstairs neighbor must be a student like him given that they always seemed to be home around the same times as he was. Kuroo had a love-hate relationship with the mysterious neighbor. Well, specifically said neighbor’s music. 

It was _good_ music. Kuroo imagined there were very few people who liked the same mixture of upbeat punk, indulgent pop, American rock of all types, dance music, and older folk music, that Kuroo himself favored. The Jimmy Buffet had been a pretty big surprise. The problem was never the playlists, it was that there were usually played at what anyone would consider to be excessive volume - thumping up through the floor like the world’s best dance club. Every time he told himself that he should go down and say something and every time he talked himself out of it. ‘Maybe it’s not _so_ bad. 

He had it to the middle of finals week before he snapped. He liked ONE OK ROCK as much as anyone but his vision kept blurring over the long lists of scientific terms he needed to memorize and he’d had enough coffee to be vibrating out of his chair. The next song must be one of neighbor-san’s favorites because when it started the volume increased a few impossible notches. 

That was it, he couldn’t take another study night headache. He marched down the hall and stomped down the steps, banging on the door of 2B with a thunderous expression. Kuroo noticed several things simultaneously about the guy who opened the door. He had ridiculous hair and beautiful golden brown eyes, a muscle tee that revealed arms and shoulders that ought to be illegal, and the brightest grin Kuroo had ever seen. He felt his own frown clearing immediately. 

“Hi! You must be Kuroo-san.” 

“Um, yeah. I am. How did you know that?” 

Neighbor-san’s smile turned sheepish and crap, it was adorable. “ I saw you a couple of times and asked around. I’m Bokuto.” 

Kuroo took the offered hand react visibly to the strength of his grip. 

“The music’s too loud, huh? I’m sorry, I always think to myself I should turn it down and then I get sidetracked.” 

It was true that Kuroo had stormed down here specifically to bitch about the volume of Bokuto’s music but suddenly it was the last thing he wanted to do. 

“It is a little loud, but come on, who could listen to this song quietly?” 

Bokuto lit up like the sun and oh man, Kuroo was so screwed. 

“Right?! Hey, I’ve got coffee and tea and stuff. Do you want to come in and hang out?” 

Did he ever, it was probably a good time for a break anyway. He followed Bokuto into the familiar layout of his living room and mentally added a pair of noise cancelling headphones to his Amazon shopping list.


End file.
